Kiss Kiss who will win!
by Chase Roy
Summary: Chase Roy joins the host club and gains the affection of all the ladies creating some angry feelings for Tamaki. It ends up in a contest between the two with lots of comedy. This is my first OHSHC Fanfic. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.
1. Starting today Chase is a Host

Authors Note: *Smiles* Once again another Fanfiction I've been meaning to post. This one is a bit different because it has me as a character. So let's so what happens if Chase Roy joins the Host Club. I just came up with some random names for characters so the teacher is Mr. Brown and later on you will met five girls named Jana, Cassandra, Frances, Justina and Zoë. I just decided to come up with names for some ladies he'll be entertaining so that's their names. Anyways please read and review. *Winks* Love you all *Peace sign* Peace out -Chase Roy.

Chase Roy looked at the academy he stood in front of. He swung his bad over his shoulder and marched in. He opened the door to the entrance.

'Thank god I was paying attention during orientation,' Chase thought to himself. He hummed as he walked down the halls to his classroom. He stood in front of the door and knocked waiting for someone to answer it.

'I hope this is Mr. Browns room.' Chase looked at the man who opened the door.

"You must be our new student," the man said. Chase nodded and the teacher opened the door more letting the red haired male in.

"Students I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate."

"Good morning everyone. My name is Chase Roy and it's a pleasure to meet you all," Chase said flicking his bangs out of his face and winked at the ladies.

"May I ask Chase Roy but where is your uniform?"

"My father bought it but I haven't received it yet," Chase replied.

"After school I'll check if we got any for you in storage."

"Thank you very much sir I appreciate it."

"There's an empty seat in the back by the window if you'd like to sit there." Chase nodded and walked to his desk putting his bag on the ground beside his seat.

The young handsome male was sitting on the edge of the fountain marking his sheet music he printed. He was suddenly in shadows and looked up at the outline. One of the handsome blondes stood above him.

"You're in my class. Can I help you?" Chase asked putting his music away. The blonde smiled and sat down beside him.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh. I was wondering if you'd like to join our club. You seem talented and we could use your help. After school come the third music room," Tamaki instructed.

"The third music room. I'll come and check it out. What type of club is it?"

"That's for you to find out. Make sure you come in your school uniform once you get it."

"Sounds exciting. For sure I'll come."

"Can't wait. See you later in class Chase Roy." Chase laughed and waved before getting up to get his stuff for the next class. Later that day after school Chase was looking for Mr. Brown to receive his uniform.

"Chase Roy. Just the young man I was looking for. Here's your uniform." Mr. Brown held the clothes against his body and Chase looked down smiling.

"Looks perfect. Thank you so much Mr. Brown," Chase replied kindly. He took it and headed to the change rooms. He stripped down and changed into the light blue uniform. He folded his other clothes and put them in his bag and also put his glasses back on.

"Man this is comfortable," Chase said surprised.

'Off to the music room.' Chase wandered the halls to the music room excitement overpowering him causing him to act like a little boy. He had to calm down so he didn't look weird to other people. He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the doors. Chase reached out his hand to open the door and when he did a bunch of rose petals blew into his face once it opened.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" a bunch of voices greeted him. Chase looked at all the people surrounding his classmate.

"A Host Club?! How fascinating. So you gentlemen and young lady entertain other young ladies. That's thoughtful." Chase said smiling as he closed the doors behind him. He turned back around and looked at the students who were staring at him shocked.

"What's with that look? Did I say something wrong?"

"That's our problem. You weren't wrong. You were correct because you even knew one of us is a girl," a male said with wire rimmed glasses. Chase smiled at them.

"Would you like me to show you who the young lady is?"

"Go right ahead Chase Roy," Tamaki said. Chase without any hesitation walked towards the student with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you my lady. My name is Chase Roy," Chase bent down and softly placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"May I get to know your name?" Chase stood back up.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi replied.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl," Chase said kindly.

"Tamaki would you mind introducing me to the rest?" Chase turned to Tamaki who nodded.

"Kyoya is the male with the glasses, Huney is the small cute boy, Mori is the tall male then lastly we have the male twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki quickly introduced them. Chase smiled and nodded at each member.

"Kyoya looks like 'Harry Potter' and the twins would the 'Weasley' twins who are also little devils," Chase said chuckling. The three members face palmed themselves sighing.

"I'm glad I know you and am happy to work with you in the future." Chase Roy clapped his hands together.

"Does that mean you're wanting to join us?" Huney asked. Chase nodded ruffling the blonde haired boys hair making him giggle.

'This boy is too cute for me.' Chase thought smiling at Huney fondly.

"Of course. I'm a natural gentleman. As long as Tamaki is up for the competition?" Chase replied looking at Tamaki.

"I don't do competitions when it comes to manners and respect so it'd be meaningless for you Chase Roy. If you're wanting to join then starting today you are a member of the Host Club!" Tamaki announced pointing at the red haired male who nodded.


	2. The battle begins

Chase made his way to the music room. He approached Kyoya and tapped him on the shoulder. Kyoya turned around and looked at the red head.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked. Chase smiled at him.

"Well I was wondering if you think Tamaki would mind if I sat down and watched you guys in action today?" Chase answered gesturing to the couch and at Tamaki. Kyoya shook his head.

"I doubt he would mind if you did. Make sure if any girls approach you to make conversation with them alright?" Chase nodded.

"Always Kyoya," Chase replied and he turned around and headed for the couch. Chase Roy sat down and took out his sheet music along with a pencil. He began marking his sheet music and looked up when he heard the members welcome them to the 'Host Club.'

'Where do they get those rose petals from?' he thought to himself.

"I was so happy when I heard you were continuing the Host Club this year," a girl with black hair said happily. Chase smiled to himself and went back to his sheet music. Just as Kyoya said a girl approached him. Chase looked up quickly cleaning his glasses.

"Good afternoon Miss." Chase said kindly turning his charm on. The girl had greenish brown eyes and short copper red hair with fair skin.

"Hello."

"What brings you to me?"

"I noticed you were a new member plus you look hot as hell so I decided to check you out!" The girl said winking. Chase shook his head and smiled.

"Would you care to sit down my lady?" Chase asked patting the spot beside him. The girl nodded and sat down beside him.

"My name is Chase Roy but I'm fine if you call me Chase for short," Chase said.

"Nice to meet you Chase Roy. I'm Jana." Jana extended her hand and the red head shook it. Jana smiled and looked at the sheet music in his lap.

"You're into music?" Chase nodded and looked through the papers.

"Yes I am. I play piano, violin, guitar and I love to sing although I'm not good at it but I enjoy it," Chase said chuckling. Jana laughed.

"If you enjoy it than do it," Jana said.

"What made you decide to join the Host Club Chase?"

"Tamaki said his club could use a guy like me. I had no idea what he meant so I decided to check it out."

"You must have been surprised when you found out it was a Host Club!"

"Yeah I was. But I figured it'd be easy to do. I got to meet a beautiful young lady today so that's a good thing." Jana giggled. Chase put his sheet music away and got up.

"You must be thirsty. Would you like some tea?" Chase asked. Jana nodded so Chase left and got the tea cups, spoons and sugar. He put them on a silver tray and held it in one hand and made his way back.

"Hikaru, stop teasing me?" Kaoru asked blushing in a soft voice. Chase looked at the twins who were in the middle of their forbidden love act which got a bit physical.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I just love the reactions I get out of you. Their so cute!" Hikaru said kissing Kaoru's head. The girls began squealing and Chase softly chuckled. He was so busy watching the twins he didn't even notice where he was walking, which was right into someone.

"I got you," Chase said reaching his hand out to grab the arm of the person. He quickly realized it was Jana.

"I'm so sorry Jana. I got distracted," Chase glanced at the Hitachiin Twins. Jana glanced in that direction and laughed.

"Yes, the twins get everyone's attention. We love it so they're doing good." Jana said squealing. Chase looked at her shocked.

"W-wait. You enjoy that?!" Chase exclaimed looking at that girl in disbelief. He couldn't believe this girl was for real.

"Personally, I ship it hardcore. Too bad it's all an act," Jana said pouting. Chase rolled his eyes and bent down.

"Don't tell anyone but I ship them also," Chase whispered. Jana giggled. She glanced at the tray still in his hands.

"H-how did you not drop that?" Jana asked.

"I had a tutor since I was young so I had a lot of practice over the years."

"Sorry I meant to tell you that I took two sugars before you left." Chase shook his head.

"It's my fault for not asking instead I was going to bring everything for you." Chase Roy and Jana made their way back to the couch and Chase put the sugars in and handed the young lady her teacup.

"The set is very beautiful isn't it. I'm the only boy in my family who loves floral tea sets." Jana looked at Chase.

"How much kids are in your family?" Jana asked taking a sip.

"I'm the middle child, I have a younger sister named Alice and older brother named Jean." Chase replied.

"Nice." For the rest of the time the host club went on they talked about anything and everything.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Come again my lady." Chase said kissing her hand. Jana giggled.

"My lips are up here Chase Roy." Jana said. Chase smiled and shook his head.

"Nice try Jana." Jana waved before heading out the door. Chase got the tray and took it back.

"You did very good Chase Roy." Kyoya said writing in his book.

"You even took the girl Boss had," one of the twins said. Chase stared at him.

"Really? Are you serious Kaoru?" The twin nodded. Hikaru pointed to the corner where Tamaki was sitting.

"Tama-chan seems pretty upset." Huney said. Chase nodded and headed towards Tamaki.

"My god Tamaki why do you have this corner so dark?" Chase asked sitting beside him. Tamaki glanced at him.

"Jana didn't even look at me."

"Is Jana your fan?" Tamaki glared at him which took the red-haired male by surprise.

"Well she was my fan but now it seems like she's got a new member to flirt with."

"Look Tamaki I'm sorry I took Jana away from you." Chase said apologetically.

"Oh, sure you are Chase Roy!" Tamaki stood up quickly. Chase looked up at him.

"Fine! You know what Chase Roy. I will compete against you. Whoever gets the most girls will be crowned 'King' of the Host Club!" Tamaki said pointing at Chase. Chase got up wiping his uniform off.

"Senpai you can't be serious." Haruhi said. Everyone else nodded.

"Well I am!" Chase smiled and shook his head.

"I know I'm going to lose but bring it on!" Chase taunted pushing his glasses up with a sly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase made his way to the music room. He approached Kyoya and tapped him on the shoulder. Kyoya turned around and looked at the red head.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked. Chase smiled at him.

"Well I was wondering if you think Tamaki would mind if I sat down and watched you guys in action today?" Chase answered gesturing to the couch and at Tamaki. Kyoya shook his head.

"I doubt he would mind if you did. Make sure if any girls approach you to make conversation with them alright?" Chase nodded.

"Always Kyoya," Chase replied and he turned around and headed for the couch. Chase Roy sat down and took out his sheet music along with a pencil. He began marking his sheet music and looked up when he heard the members welcome them to the 'Host Club.'

'Where do they get those rose petals from?' he thought to himself.

"I was so happy when I heard you were continuing the Host Club this year," a girl with black hair said happily. Chase smiled to himself and went back to his sheet music. Just as Kyoya said a girl approached him. Chase looked up quickly cleaning his glasses.

"Good afternoon Miss." Chase said kindly turning his charm on. The girl had greenish brown eyes and short copper red hair with fair skin.

"Hello."

"What brings you to me?"

"I noticed you were a new member plus you look hot as hell so I decided to check you out!" The girl said winking. Chase shook his head and smiled.

"Would you care to sit down my lady?" Chase asked patting the spot beside him. The girl nodded and sat down beside him.

"My name is Chase Roy but I'm fine if you call me Chase for short," Chase said.

"Nice to meet you Chase Roy. I'm Jana." Jana extended her hand and the red head shook it. Jana smiled and looked at the sheet music in his lap.

"You're into music?" Chase nodded and looked through the papers.

"Yes I am. I play piano, violin, guitar and I love to sing although I'm not good at it but I enjoy it," Chase said chuckling. Jana laughed.

"If you enjoy it than do it," Jana said.

"What made you decide to join the Host Club Chase?"

"Tamaki said his club could use a guy like me. I had no idea what he meant so I decided to check it out."

"You must have been surprised when you found out it was a Host Club!"

"Yeah I was. But I figured it'd be easy to do. I got to meet a beautiful young lady today so that's a good thing." Jana giggled. Chase put his sheet music away and got up.

"You must be thirsty. Would you like some tea?" Chase asked. Jana nodded so Chase left and got the tea cups, spoons and sugar. He put them on a silver tray and held it in one hand and made his way back.

"Hikaru, stop teasing me?" Kaoru asked blushing in a soft voice. Chase looked at the twins who were in the middle of their forbidden love act which got a bit physical.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I just love the reactions I get out of you. Their so cute!" Hikaru said kissing Kaoru's head. The girls began squealing and Chase softly chuckled. He was so busy watching the twins he didn't even notice where he was walking, which was right into someone.

"I got you," Chase said reaching his hand out to grab the arm of the person. He quickly realized it was Jana.

"I'm so sorry Jana. I got distracted," Chase glanced at the Hitachiin Twins. Jana glanced in that direction and laughed.

"Yes, the twins get everyone's attention. We love it so they're doing good." Jana said squealing. Chase looked at her shocked.

"W-wait. You enjoy that?!" Chase exclaimed looking at that girl in disbelief. He couldn't believe this girl was for real.

"Personally, I ship it hardcore. Too bad it's all an act," Jana said pouting. Chase rolled his eyes and bent down.

"Don't tell anyone but I ship them also," Chase whispered. Jana giggled. She glanced at the tray still in his hands.

"H-how did you not drop that?" Jana asked.

"I had a tutor since I was young so I had a lot of practice over the years."

"Sorry I meant to tell you that I took two sugars before you left." Chase shook his head.

"It's my fault for not asking instead I was going to bring everything for you." Chase Roy and Jana made their way back to the couch and Chase put the sugars in and handed the young lady her teacup.

"The set is very beautiful isn't it. I'm the only boy in my family who loves floral tea sets." Jana looked at Chase.

"How much kids are in your family?" Jana asked taking a sip.

"I'm the middle child, I have a younger sister named Alice and older brother named Jean." Chase replied.

"Nice." For the rest of the time the host club went on they talked about anything and everything.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Come again my lady." Chase said kissing her hand. Jana giggled.

"My lips are up here Chase Roy." Jana said. Chase smiled and shook his head.

"Nice try Jana." Jana waved before heading out the door. Chase got the tray and took it back.

"You did very good Chase Roy." Kyoya said writing in his book.

"You even took the girl Boss had," one of the twins said. Chase stared at him.

"Really? Are you serious Kaoru?" The twin nodded. Hikaru pointed to the corner where Tamaki was sitting.

"Tama-chan seems pretty upset." Huney said. Chase nodded and headed towards Tamaki.

"My god Tamaki why do you have this corner so dark?" Chase asked sitting beside him. Tamaki glanced at him.

"Jana didn't even look at me."

"Is Jana your fan?" Tamaki glared at him which took the red-haired male by surprise.

"Well she was my fan but now it seems like she's got a new member to flirt with."

"Look Tamaki I'm sorry I took Jana away from you." Chase said apologetically.

"Oh, sure you are Chase Roy!" Tamaki stood up quickly. Chase looked up at him.

"Fine! You know what Chase Roy. I will compete against you. Whoever gets the most girls will be crowned 'King' of the Host Club!" Tamaki said pointing at Chase. Chase got up wiping his uniform off.

"Senpai you can't be serious." Haruhi said. Everyone else nodded.

"Well I am!" Chase smiled and shook his head.

"I know I'm going to lose but bring it on!" Chase taunted pushing his glasses up with a sly smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, guys I'm home!" Chase called out kicking his shoes off in the entrance. A little girl with her hair in pigtails came running up to him.

"Chase your home!" she squealed hugging his waist.

"Evening Alice. Where's Jean?" Chase Roy bent down to let Alice hop onto his back.

"He's in the backyard chatting with Mother. Suppers ready. Father was waiting for us kids before we ate," Alice explained.

"Lovely. I'm starving!" Chase carried Alice to the backyard to call his older brother in. They all washed their hands and raced to the table. Their father looked at Chase Roy as he sat down.

"Chase Roy Leon Aspen! What took you so long getting home! Do you have any idea how worried your Mother and I was about you?!" His father exclaimed. Chase looked down at his lap and shook his head before looking at his Mother.

"I'm sorry," Chase said meakly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" his father snapped.

"Where were you anyways Chase?" Jean asked before taking a bite.

"I was at a club. Mother, you and Father are always nagging us kids to be involved, right?" Chase asked looking at his Mother. She nodded.

"Yes, but that's still no reason to have kept us worried about where you are and what you're doing. Although, I am glad you joined a club."

"How often is this club?" His father asked.

"I'm pretty sure everyday Father."

"What type of club is it?" His mother asked.

"It's called a Host Club. You have to entertain young ladies and act like a gentleman," Chase replied.

"I hope you're putting those lessons we paid for you to good use then young man," father warned. Chase nodded.

"I only got one girl today, but it turns out it was a girl who was a fan of Tamaki. He got pretty upset so now we're in a competition."

"Tamaki? As in Suoh Tamaki?" Jean asked.

"Yup that's the one. I know I'm going to lose but I'm doing it for the fun of it."

"You can do it Chase Roy! I believe in you!" Alice cheered.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Chase looked at all the ladies who stood in the entrance. He locked eyes with Jana who poked her four other friends and waved quickly, making him smile.

"Heya Chase! I brought all my friends with me today!" Jana chirped. Chase noticed that they all wore glasses.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Chase Roy," Chase introduced, "Please we must sit down because everyone's beauty is making my knees weak." Chase led them to a set of sofas and a little coffee table with tea on silver trays.

"Who would like to introduce themselves first," Chase asked looking around. A short, black-haired girl raised her hand.

"My name is Frances," Frances said quickly cleaning her black glasses. Frances smiled then looked at the girl sitting beside her. The girl didn't seem to notice anything because she kept her eyes glued to the floor even though everyone was looking at her. Frances cleared her throat and gently nudged her causing her to look up.

"May I get to know your name my lady?" Chase Roy asked kindly in a soft voice.

"My name is Cassandra but everyone calls me Cass," Cass said quickly turning her gaze back towards the ground softly blushing. Cassandra had long blonde hair, blue eyes and wore pink frames.

"Hey! Nice to meet you Chase Roy. My name is Zoë," Zoe said waving giggling. She had shoulder length blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail and wore glasses.

"My name is Justina and it's nice to meet you," Justina said smiling. She had long blonde hair that she wore in a braid down her back and had black glasses.

"Glasses Fam anyone?!" Frances asked looking around. That made everyone start laughing.

"Did you all have a good night last night?" Chase asked looking around. They all said that they had a good evening.

"How about you Chase Roy? How was your evening last night?"

"It was good,"

"What did you do?" Justina asked taking a sip of her tea.

"I practiced my piano and helped my sister with her homework," Chase replied. Cass looked up at him before looking away and grabbing a biscuit.

"Oh, that's right! Jana told us how you could play piano. Would you mind playing a melody for us?" Frances asked.

"I wouldn't mind listening to him play," Cassandra said smiling softly.

"If you would like me to," Chase nodded and they followed him to the grand piano, watching him as he took a seat, quickly adjusting the bench. He took a deep breathe and began playing his long 'piano fingers' as his parents called them dancing gracefully across the keys. He just let out all his emotions be released into the black and white keys he pressed. He ended with a dramatic release off the keys, stood up and bowed.

"Wow that was so beautiful," Jana said wiping away tears. Chase looked at her shocked.

"Oh, my goodness. Are you crying?" Chase asked rushing towards her. Justina wrapped her arm around Jana comforting her.

"She gets like this if she's over tired. It's nothing to big," Justina explained.

"You sounded so beautiful," Jana hiccupped. Chase Roy shook his head chuckling.

"Why thank you,"

"How long have you been in piano?" Zoe asked.

"I've been taking lessons since I was 5. I've been taking lessons for more than 10 years," Chase replied.

"Do any of you play piano. If you do I'd love to hear you play," Chase said looking around. He caught Cassandra looking at him then she adverted her gaze. Frances nudged her.

"I know Cassandra can play," Frances said smiling.

"Cassandra, you play? Lovely, mind if you play a song for us?" Chase Roy asked. Cassandra looked up at him.

"Come on Cass. Play for Chase Roy and us," Frances said. Cassandra nodded and walked up to the piano.

"I'll only play a couple of pieces," She began playing and once she started a hint of a smile flickered across her face her eyes lighting up. Chase Roy held his hand out to Zoe who giggled before grabbing it. They began waltzing along to the piano. Chase made sure to switch girls, letting go of one hand to spin and grab the next reaching for him. Cassandra seemed to have been enjoying herself because after two pieces she kept on playing. Not long after, he was waltzing with every girl and got the attention of the other Host Club members. As fast as they had started, they had to end because the club had to close.

"That was the most fun I've had in a while. Thanks Chase Roy!" Justina said giggling trying to catch her breath.

"I'm delighted you had fun Justina," Chase said smiling at her.

"You did really well today Chase Roy. You even took the rest of our girls," Huney said squeezing his bunny smiling.

"Which means he took the other girls that hung around me!" Tamaki huffed.

"I'm sorry Tamaki. Honestly, I'm not trying to," Chase said innocently.

"Yeah boss. It's not his fault he's more popular, funnier, or good-looking than you," Hikaru said leaning on his shoulder.

"It just means that you won't be King of the Host Club anymore." Kaoru finished. Tamaki went to go sit in his corner again. Chase looked at them sighing and shaking his head.

"You two aren't helping him I don't think."

"Hey, isn't it better to be honest?" Chase sighed and facepalmed himself.


End file.
